In superscalar processors, area and power cost are major constraints for an architecture design. Especially in the context of multi-core processors, a power efficient and high performance core design is of utmost concern.
While various manners of designing processors to operate with reduced power are known, extensive efforts are required to design and develop such processors. Accordingly, efforts are also made to improve software for execution on such multi-core or many-core processors. Some approaches alter code into a strand-based format, in which strands including strings of instructions are generated. However, such efforts are typically limited and do not improve power efficiency.